My Son, Peter
by Kaywells
Summary: NOW COMPLETE..Mr.Pevensie is home and the family is on vacation. What will Mr.Pevensie do when Peter becomes ill? Sorry I'm bad at summaries so you'll just have to look inside.
1. Finding Him There

Okay so let me set this fic up it is 6 months after came home (I think I borrowed the name Colin from somebody else!) So the family is at a beach house during the summer about 2 hours away from Helen's aunt. So Peter is 18, Susan is 16, Edmund is 14, and Lucy is 12. The kids have already told there parents about Narnia and after several long talks their parents believe.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to say they're mine (especially Peter!) they're not!

Colin's POV

I sat on the couch, it was in the early morning hours, and Susan & Helen were at Helen's old aunt's house for a visit. I was worrying about where I belonged in my kid's lives. I was sort of jealous, I felt like Peter had replaced me! I still very much loved him, but I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I heard a thud and the screech of my youngest child, and bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

I thought the sound was coming from Peter & Ed's bathroom. Lucy sat on the floor outside the bathroom looking extremely distraught.

I was about to console her, but a caught a glimpse of the bathroom and terror seized me. I reached the door frame to see my oldest child crumpled on the floor. His face was as white as chalk. A horrified Edmund stood by the sink. The room reeked of vomit, and Peter was only on the border line of consciousness.

I let out a yelp as I bent down and scooped Peter's head into my lap in one swift motion. He murmured, and I realized he was trembling fiercely. I put my hand to his forehead; and quickly pull it away shocked at the heat radiating off my forehead. I then tried to put on a brave face for my two youngest children, even though inside I was having an internal battle against my facial muscles and my feelings.

I almost unconsciously asked Lucy to fetch some cool water and rags and asked Ed to grab some spare blankets. Peter was 18 and tall, but he was always a little on the skinny side, still, it was difficult to carry him due to his long lank limbs. held him as close as possible, feeling his shallow yet even breathing. As we reached his and Ed's room Ed met me there with a stack of blankets, he was closely followed by Lu who held the bowl of water and rags I had requested.

Ed pulled back the sheets as I laid Peter down. Though he was by now unconscious, I saw him grimace as if in unbearable pain. My poor son! Everything always happens to Peter! He has asthma, he was the one who stood up to the bullies for Ed when he was ten and ended up with a broken wrist (which never fully healed and on occasion still causes him pain), he was the one the bullies picked on, he was the one who had to be brave when I left, he was the one who had to take on the role of an adult way before he ought to! Yet, he is still so gentle and kind, and he has a close relationship with Edmund (that I secretly envy) and all 3 of his siblings think of him as their protector.

I am snapped out of my reverie by the sound of my 12 year old wringing out rags to place on her oldest brother's forehead and behind his neck. She has also grown up beyond her years. I then announce I am going to call the doctor and exit the room.

Half way down the hall, I let it all go and slide down the wall. I could lose my son, one of the most important people in my life. I swiftly take a deep breath, stand up, and hurry down the stairs. I pick up the phone and give the old family doctor, Doctor Spock, a call. It took a moment, but the number came back to me. I began to describe Peter's symptoms and the doctor says he will be there as soon as he possibly can.

Next I call Susan and Helen and attempt to hold back tears once more as Susan answers. I tell her Peter is very ill. She begins to wearily tell her mother. Then she says that due to her aunt's recent illness, Helen can't come home right now, but Helen wants me to tell Peter to get well soon. Susan, however, said she will be on the noon train.

I then go upstairs to keep an eye on my son. I see Lucy is in her room, she appears to be making a get well soon card. That is my Lucy. As I am about to enter the room, I here Ed crying, he is whispering to Peter… "Peter, promise me you will get better and that you won't ever do that to me again. When I found you this morning, I couldn't help but think of the battle with Miraz. I could have lost you!" He says now in hysterics. I know he is talking about something from their Narnian adventures.

I wait for Ed to calm down and make my presence known. Peter is looking worse than before he is sleeping fitfully and occasionally letting out a pain-filled cry. He is drenched in sweat, but is shivering as if he is cold; he wears a permanent pained expression. I then hear the doorbell ring, and ask Ed to lead the doctor up to Peter's room. We are asked to wait in the hallway.

Edmund paces, with a worried expression he looks much older than his 14 years. I walk over to him, and place a hopefully comforting hand on his shoulder. I told him that things would be okay. I hope I was right.

The rest of the wait was silent. As I wait I suddenly remember the day we found out the day Peter had Asthma.__

_Six year old Peter, four year old Susan, and two year old Edmund were playing outside. Helen and I were inside fussing over a one-month old Lucy. All of a sudden Edmund and Susan begin to shout and bang on the door. I opened it up and to my horror Peter lay on the ground limbs flailing about, gasping for breath._

_I remember shouting for Helen to come to the door, she turned so pale, I thought that she would pass out. I remember quickly bringing the other three to our neighbor, Mrs. Doyle,( she was an old kind-hearted woman who always baby-sat for us, she loved all of our children, but took a special liking to Peter, he was a very likable little kid!) she waved us off while she held Lucy in her arms, while she Susan and Ed sobbed. _

_Helen sat in the back seat trying to calm Peter down. His struggled breathing was audible from the front seat. I felt like I was going to break down, but no, I had to be strong for Helen, and most importantly Peter, ( He had later confided in me he seriously thought he was definitely going to die that day, this was after a nightmare about it that took place a few months later)he needed me to be. _

_As soon as we arrived at the hospital, they took one look at Peter, and he was immediately whisked into a back room. We held each other in the waiting room waiting for news._

_After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came into the room and motioned for us to follow him into another room. He had us take a seat. He then told us that what happened today was not just a slight react ion, or a virus, or anything of that sort; it was an attack. His next words I would never forget, "Your son has a disorder called asthma. It a problem where there is some sort of inflammation in his air ways, he will encounter issues with his breathing, especially during physical activity. He is a severe case and he is young, so you have a difficult task ahead of you. He may have more attacks, if they occur, please have him use this."The doctor then hands me an inhaler. I am in shock. I watch as the doctor shows Helen how to give it to him. I feel like I will burst, Peter, my boy, then it hits me, He won't be able to run with the other boys, he won't be able to play like the other boys, he doesn't stand a chance in a game of tag. "PETER!" I shout inside my head. The way Helen and the doctor looked at me, I realized that is mustn't have been in my head at all. I think the same realization hit Helen and she wept in my arms._

_I held her tight as we walked down the corridor to where Peter was. When we entered the room he was glad to see us, but looked totally exhausted we slowly made our way back to the car, the whole way back I went over the doctor's speech in my mind. I couldn't believe it! He wasn't going to be normal! _I know now I was overreacting a little bit, but wait until it is your kid!_ We got home and the kids and Mrs. Doyle greet us (who are looking extremely relieved) and Pete makes his way into the house after comforting the worried Edmund and Susan and receiving a huge hug from Mrs. Doyle. He looked extremely tired and like he could fall asleep right on the spot, so I picked him up and carried him up to his bed. He then asked me what was wrong with him. I told him when he was feeling better, that we would talk. He nodded and soon drifted off to sleep._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Peter's door creak open. There stood looking quite grave. I leapt toward him my heart pounding. Sure my kids have been sick before but not like this. I silently goad him on with my eyes. The doctor clears his throat and begins, " Peter…………….

OH! A cliffhanger! Well this is my first Narnia fic so be nice! I will update soon if you like this. I know I exaggerated with the memory but in the 30s and 40s they didn't know a lot of what they know now when it comes to medicine.

~Kaywells


	2. Seeing Them Whole

Sorry for keeping you waiting! This one might be a bit short, sorry bout that once summer comes I'll have a lot more time to update! Just so you know the whole story will be in Colin's POV. I am really excited about this fic so reviews will be greatly appreciated! So here it is without further a due…. The next installment of My Son, Peter.

"Peter………. He has a serious case of the flu. He lacks a sufficient immune system so this makes his case all the more serious. He'll probably be ill for a few weeks. We don't know he'll just have to ride it out. He is a strong and stubborn boy I think he will come out of this okay, "recited .

At the doctor's last sentence, my head snapped up, "Wait doctor, there's a chance he won't come out of this?" I asked, my mind reeling. I could lose Peter. That sentence sounded odd like it was tangled, or shredded, or put through a blender. Even inside my head. Doctor Spock gravely nodded and then attempted to put on a false smile, "It is very unlikely, like I said he is a strong boy who won't give up without a fight." I then nod and lead the doctor down the stairs and the door without us sharing a word.

I turned around and saw a grave looking Edmund. I gave him a pat on the back (knowing he would shy away if I tried to give him a hug or something of that sort) and we then proceed to Peter's room. Lucy is standing outside his door looking anxious holding her card. The unasked question hung in the air. I realized I didn't have the heart to tell her there was a chance she could lose Peter, her big brother, whom she looks up to. So I said", Lucy, Peter will be just fine! The doctor said that he'll just have to rest up for a while!" She looked a bit skeptical for a moment, but then she broke out into a huge grin and gave me a tight Lucy hug as I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding. She then skipped into Pete's room and propped the home made card on the nightstand. Ed then followed her into the room and took a seat next to Peter's bed. Lucy began to talk nonstop to the unconscious Peter. Edmund then took Peter's left hand and began to brush Peter's hair out of his eyes. I stood in the door frame and watched my children. Somebody was missing.

I heard the door bell ring and knew that was the missing piece, Susan. I reluctantly left the heart-warming scene behind and made my way to the front door. I then slowly opened the old creaky door. When I did so a pale Susan whom was biting her bottom lip stood there looking worried. She quickly plopped a gentle kiss on my cheek, handed me her bag, and bolted up the stairs.

I used my cat-like reflexes (not to brag) to catch the antique vase she had nearly knocked over in her haste. I knew that the next few weeks would be a challenge.

So, I know it is short, but I am having some writers block! What do you guys think? Don't be afraid to criticize as long as it is constructive! So I think it will be a few days before I can get another chapter up since I have an important paper due. YUCK! So anyways please review, I would really appreciate it!

~ Kaywells


	3. My Little Girl

**Hi everybody! I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I have been busy. (Sorry I know as a reader that is a pretty lame excuse, but it is the only reason I have!) So anyway, I lied Peter now has an illness I made up, I felt that I was too constricted If I stuck to the flu, so his serious illness is my invention. (thanks Heavenly Princess , she thought it would be more sinister!) So that is pretty much it. Oh! And thank you for the reviews! So enjoy!**

Peter stirred and his eyes began to flutter open. They took in the world for the first time in 12 hours, it was evening. He sat there, he looked pleased to see Susan for a moment, but then a look of pain caused his face to contort. I found my voice and began to talk soothing words to him. I (unintentionally) brushed Edmund aside and took Pete's hand. We stayed that way for a while and then he spoke out in a quiet raspy voice, "Sorry, I'm being so bothersome, but may I please have some water." No sooner had I turned around had Lucy run off to fetch some water.

Ed spoke next, "Peter your sick, your not being bothersome at all. We're all worried about you." At that the expression on Peter's face changed to one of both pain and guilt, and it hurt to see him like that. Susan looked aghast and rolled her eyes, "Oh Peter! You are always doing this, even when you're ill, you won't let others take care of you!" Susan's face then looked like a cross of amused and upset. Then I just shook my head. That was just a very Peter thing to do, or the Peter I remember.

He just sat there. We all took part in the awkward silence for a while. Then we were interrupted by Lucy barging through the door with the requested glass of water, " Sorry I took so long, but all the glasses were on a high shelf, I wasn't always this short you know!" then she let out an exasperated sigh and handed Peter the water. He grasped it with a shaky hand and managed to get about half of the contents in his mouth before spilling all over the bed. Ed jumped up and grabbed some towels out of the adjacent bathroom. He quickly used the towels to help soak up the water from the sodden linens, and tossed the wet towels into the hamper which stood by the door.

Peter muttered an apology under his breath, and closed his eyes. In a few minutes the rising and falling of his chest began to slow down, indicating he had fallen asleep. I heard an almost whimper like sound and looked up to see Susan suppressing a sob and tears running down her face. I took her hand and kissed it like I had when she was a little girl and we use to play Cinderella. She was always Cinderella and I was always her Prince Charming. Now she is all grown up and the boys have begun to take notice of her extreme beauty. I am afraid she won't care anymore, that she will trade us in for a world of boys and glamour, but right now she is my little girl and she needs me.

**Sorry I know this one is short too, but the thing is I thought that this chapter had to break there. Another chapter should be up by Tuesday the latest.**

**~kaywells**


	4. A Desperate Plea

**I thought I would change up the POV a little bit, sorry 's POV will resume next chapter. It has been about a day and a half since the last chapter.**

Edmund's POV

Everybody else seems to be taking this in strides, well me; I'm a nervous wreck, in the last 24 hours Peter has taken a turn for the worse. His fever has spiked and he has since retched all over my clothes. (I have since changed of course.) The doctor came. He told us we had to try to bring the fever down. All four of us plus the doctor worked diligently. He remained unconscious throughout all of it. Dad didn't know, but I heard what told him, "All you can do now is make him comfortable as possible and pray."

That had made my head spin, made me realize that there was a good chance Peter could go away forever, or at least until I enter Aslan's Country. Oh God! I decided then and there I would not let Peter leave my sight until he pulled through this. (I wouldn't let myself think if!)

I pull up an old chair and place it next to Peter's bed. I take his all too warm hand in mine. My big brother, my king, my comrade, my partner-in-crime, my battle buddy, but most of all, my best friend. Peter truly was my best friend, he was always there whether I knew I needed him or not. So, in return, I would do the same for him, I would ride this out with him, as always we will conquer this thing together. We would do this team. Peter could do his part, stay strong, keep fighting; there was no doubt in my mind he could. The real question was, could I do my part, being there for him, be brave, could I stay strong? I knew I would be tested.

Peter's hand began to twitch in mine. I looked up to meet his eyes he flashed a brief smile before his face once again began to contort with pain, only this time, more intense. I stood up quickly and tried to whisper soft, soothing words into his ear, I tried but this was more Susan's department. I retreated to my seat. I see him struggling not to let his pain show but then I told him just to let it all out and once again a pain-filled cry escaped his lips. I decided to survey the damage.

On his whole body was coated in a layer of sweat. He was flushed from fever. His breathing is labored and heavy. It hurt to see him this way. Usually he was so powerful and strong. Now he was weak and small, smaller than I had ever seen him. I was weird really, he just, just, just……. Didn't look like Peter. He began to toss and turn. And I had to hold him down in fear of him hurting himself. I let bout a sigh, and as soon as I was sure Peter was stable I returned to my seat.

A few moments later I heard the door open and my head snapped up. It was Lucy. She came over and she sat on my lap. She looked up at me with her large chocolate brown eyes said," Eddy, I know Dad is lying, what is really wrong with Peter?" I had to look away, " O! Eddy, please tell me, please I can take it honest, I'm not really 12 you know." I exhaled louder than necessary (sorry to interrupt the story, but I always do that! Ok back to the story) and began to try to explain without sugar coating things. "Well, Lucy you see Peter is very sick and there is a slight chance, he, he, he won't make it. "Her lower lip began to quiver but then I interjected, "but you know how strong Peter is, he's stubborn, he'll make it, I promise, I really do. " She wipes a few stray tears and manages a watery smile and says, "Eddy I'm sure your right!" She gives me a weak hug and a quick peck on my check. Lucy then takes a seat on the other side of Peter.

For a few more minutes Lucy and I engage in awkward silence. Then after a few minutes. I broke the silence and Lucy and I had begun to reminisce about the good times in Narnia. Man, had I missed Narnia. Then I began to think. Maybe if we asked Aslan to help Peter, he would. So I told Lucy my idea and she agreed. So we joined hands and began to ask Aslan to watch over his son Peter and keep him from harm. Susan then came in. She started to hum a tune Peter would always hum before bed or when he was thinking in Narnia. Lucy soon fell asleep, then I followed.

**So what do you think? Okay so your choice should I continue with Ed's POV or go back to 's? Whichever you say you want in your reviews, I will do. So, be sure to include your preference in your review!**

**~ Kaywells **


	5. Lucky 4 Times Over

**Wow! I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated, I'm sooooooooo sorry!** **Thank you all so much for your reviews! It is appreciated greatly. I try to respond to as many as I can! Well, the votes were relatively mixed so I'm going to alternate between 's point of view and Ed's (possibly one of the girl's later on) so here it is.**

**'s POV**

I walked into Peter's room to find Lucy sleeping, head lolled onto Ed's shoulder. Edmund was also resting. They share the large rocking chair beside Peter's bed. I was glad they were resting; since Peter's illness struck they have kept vigil in his room. I feared the lack of sleep would get to them at some point. I let out a large breath, and to my right I caught sight of two recently unveiled green pools; Edmund.

We stared each other for a moment, and then I shifted uncomfortably. I assume Ed would have done the same if he had not been conscious of his sleeping sister. He breaks the silence, "She was upset during the night so I decided to stay here with her." I nod and I hope he catches they pride for him in my countenance. Edmund has grown up so much during my time away. I sigh and think about it seems my children are no longer children but rather adults putting on a façade. I then snap out of my reverie and turn my attention back to my youngest son. I was about to speak when I interrupted by a sudden groan followed by several more. I looked over to see Peter move on the bed and, with what I assume was much effort, he lifts his heavy eyelids. Simultaneously Lucy's eyes snap open. Peter's and Lucy's eyes lock for a moment in time but it soon ends because Peter suddenly goes green and as Lucy gasps Edmund lunges for the basin beside the bed I jump to rub what I hope to be soothing circles on Peter's back. It really is hard for me to tell I was never really good at this sort of thing.

Peter tenses up at my touch and I felt my heart plummet. Ed says "It's okay Dad I've got it." As Peter retches into the basin he seems more relaxed because Edmund is at his side. I feel as if I'm unnecessary and as they have one of those sibling moments I stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

A jolly Susan bounds into the room saying Auntie is doing better and Mum sends her well wishes. Then her face falls as she is greeted by silence. Her head moves so quickly toward the bed I fear she will suffer whip lash. In a shrill squeaky voice she says "Oh Peter!" to this a breathy hoarse voice emits from Peters mouth saying "I'm … k.. Su, really"

"Of course you're not Peter, you've just been sick!"

"I am t-t-t-oo!"

I shake my head, Peter, stubborn as always a smile fights its way onto my lips.

"Peter you always do this, you don't have to be Magnificent all the time!" interjects Edmund.

"Sometimes you just have to be our brother." Says a placid Lucy

Peter nods slowly and Lucy takes his hand, Edmund his other, and Susan brushes his long sweaty bangs off his forehead. Peter relaxes some more and ever so slowly, he gradually drifts off to sleep. I feel odd, out of place standing here in this corner like I'm outside a picture frame- looking in. It seems I'm unnecessary. As I'm about to exit, Susan turns around and says "Dad I have washing to do and Lucy has to help me start lunch." Ah my ever tactful Su. "Oh Su must I?" If looks could kill….. "Su's right I should go help" and she skips out of the room, leaving me here alone with Edmund. Ed and I used to be so close, what happened? I know what- war.

Edmund glances around the room idly, still holding Peter's hand. His gaze eventually meets mine; "It has been raining all morning" I start attempting to make conversation. "Oh? Has it? I haven't even noticed." He replies monotone now fully focused on Peter. "Ed, when did you and Pete get so close- you used to fight like cats and dogs?" I ask before I can stop myself. Ed sighs and replies, "Since I figured out what family meant- that I'd take them over sweets any day." Sweets? Huh? That did not make sense to me but I could tell he was upset so I didn't pursue the topic further. It seems like time can be the biggest separator of all that it is why my children and I don't understand each other- that is why Edmund doesn't make sense to me anymore. We once again are engulfed in silence Susan comes up the stairs announcing lunch is ready. Ed reluctantly stands and I say I'm going to skip lunch today.

I sit by an uncouincious Peter, holding his hand. He'd be embarrassed to wake up and find me here, but knowing Peter he'd be too kind to say anything. I am able to here a brief laughing fit downstairs and smile. If even it is for a short moment, my kids are, well kids! What more could a parent ask for. I really think and realize I truly lucked out.

Lucy is a daddy's girl you know she truly is an innocent child, yet so valiant. Edmund is extremely clever, as in that man with all the hair in the paper, and he knows right from wrong- he's just I suppose. Susan is a beauty and a hard-worker, she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants out of life, but yet she's gentle. Then there's Peter. He is strong, a leader a fighter. He is family centered treats our lives with more respect than his own. He really is Magnificent.

**OK I know you want to kill me for taking 4 months but what did you think?**


	6. Thanks for the Memories

**So here's another one my goal s to make each chapter at least 1,000 words, I know that is short but I have trouble writing epic length chapters. So from what I said last chapter this chappy will be in Edmund's POV. Enjoy! **

I return from lunch lighthearted for we recalled some preNarnia moments (for Susan's sake) and laughed at some of the stupid things we did. There was the time Peter was double- dog- dared by Clarence McNamara to walk on the stone wall encompassing the school yard. He fell of the high surface and landed oddly in the bushes- he was miserable in a sling for week- not one of the High King's smartest choices!

Also, there was the time I climbed the tree in spite of my fear of heights. Once I reached the top, I was too scared to come down. I sat in the tree until dusk when Mum came and was finally able to coax me down using a peppermint to her advantage. Then Su who, like our dear brother, can at times be quite stubborn insisted she could play cricket with the Thomas boys next store. She eventually whined her way onto their pick-up team. She sure had a heck of an arm. She sent a ball over the fence, she was so proud. She had then realized that was the only ball they posses and she had just catapulted it over the fence and into the road- left only to be squashed to pieces by an old clunky engine on wheels. To say the boys were upset would be an understatement. Big brother Peter came to her rescue though. He seems to do that a lot.

I couldn't help but smile as we reminisced at Lucy's pickle. She had waited for Peter outside the secondary school everyday for Peter to be dismissed and walk her home. One day she managed to convince a new gullible teacher that she was a very short 1st year, and she was lost. She told him her name was Elizabeth Smith. The frazzled teacher kept her in his office for 45 minutes trying to locate the nonexistent file. Apparently at that point a distraught Peter burst through the door shouting "Mr. Johnson! I can't find my baby sister- have you seen her?" Peters eyes fell upon a tomato red Lucy. "Lu! There you are! What are you doing here! It doesn't matter as long as your ok, I was so worried! Don't do that to me again! Mum's probably wondering through where we are- let's go" all came out in one hurried breath. They left the office, leaving Mr. Johnson standing in the doorframe scratching his head.

Ah we sure had some good times then. I wish I could say the same now, but with Peter in such a state I really ought to not be laughing and such. If Peter knew I was saying that he would surely be wringing my neck for my alleged stupidity. All the same I knew if it were I on that bed Pete would be standing there wringing his hands next to it praying to Aslan. I can name countless times he has sacrificed his own health and sanity for such minor injuries or maladies. I sigh and stand out side his room I hear my father whispering and decide to hold on a moment.

"Pete I'm sorry I really am." What did Dad have to be sorry for? Wait. If he hurt Peter I'll kill him! "Adjusting has been tough on me. It seems you have taken my place!" Did Dad feel that way? It's just we've been going to Peter for years; it just seems natural, we didn't mean to hurt Dad. "I can't blame you son, I can't blame anybody. I can only blame time." My father ends dramatically. I wonder what Peter is thinking. I haven't heard the raspy voice that has replaced the deep strong one reply so after I minute or so I slowly turn the doorknob. I then realize why Dad had the courage to say all those things. Peter is asleep.

I sigh and make my presence known. I clear my throat and Dad looks up. "How's he been?" I emit softly, though it has been 45 minutes. "The same," he replies. I remember when to me Dad was the only sane one in this family. He was the only one who got me. Peter seemed to hate me. I now know that this is not true. He cared. Plain and simple, but it was still far to complex for me to wrap my 10 year-old mind around. Su was just my goody two shoes older sister and Lucy my annoying imaginable younger sister whom I had then felt needed to grow up. I couldn't have been more wrong. If not for Narnia I am fearful of what would have played out. That is one of the myriad of things that I have to thank Narnia for. It saved me from myself.

I take my seat on the rocking chair. It feels awkwardness is the only thing my dad and I have in common. We just don't know what to say to each other. Nothing makes sense. I don't know how to change it either. I was always told how clever I am. If I am indeed so clever- why can't I figure out what is going on with my own father? Narnia's most brilliant strategist can't solve this seemingly simple equation. The problem is I don't know what to solve for.

**I would like to thank all reviewers but especially Queen Su and Princess Lucy- they've reviewed every time without fail! Thanks a million! Hooray it's my B-day 10/15 is pretty cool right? Does anybody else have the same one? Sorry I digress. I think Ed and his dad's relationship manifested itself into an interesting subplot. Anyway please review; the good, the bad, and the ugly! And by the way 'm not good with Briticisms, so if I'm messing up with phrasing or in this chapter the concept of cricket, please let me know!**

**~ Kaywells**


	7. Laugh Until it Hurts

**Okay, I know what you are thinking, Wow god job leave the story for four months write two chapters and then leave it for another two months. I apologize. Not that it's an excuse, but I've ad a lot going on recently, but I will try to keep updates more consistent. I promise. So here is the next installment of My Son, Peter.**

Mr. Pevensie's POV

I sit across from a young man. He stares back at me. It looks as if he is thinking. About what, I do not know, but it appears to be complicated if the look on his face is any indication. The only reason this young man was in such close proximity to me lay between us. The figure upon the bed looked far too pale and almost lifeless. Peter had suffered yet another setback.

Edmund shifted in his chair and looked up at me. I think he was about to break the awkward silence when he opened his mouth, but his attention quickly turned to the door as it sprang open. In the door frame appeared a serious, wary Lucy, which almost scared me as much as Peters condition. "How is he?" she asks quietly. "The same," whispers Edmund. Edmund then proceeds to rise from his seat and exit the room. This leaves me staring into Lucy's tired eyes. I attempt a smile and say "Princess, why don't you go take a nap, you look awful tired." Lucy only shakes her head, a look of defiance on her face and approaches the bedside. She sat right on the bed and stroked Peter's cheek with her small hand. " Hi, Peter," she issues softly. "We need you. You are our rock, you know. Without you we couldn't go on." I sit quietly trying not to disrupt the sibling moment. Simultaneously I imagine I lay where Peter lays now. Would my children be as upset? Would Lucy stroke my cheek? Would Edmund keep vigil over me? Would Susan speak to me soothingly? I was afraid to answer the question. Fortunately I didn't have to; at that moment a green- clad bundle bustled into the room- Susan.

My eldest daughter was always the one to make sure everything got done. I fear she wouldn't be able to function if she didn't write out a To-Do- List every morning. Today was no different after drawing a line through an item on her infamous list; she announced the weekly shopping had been done. Susan then pulled up a chair and sat next to me. After a moment, I heard a whimper and a sniffle. Immediately I looked up, but Lucy was maintaining composure. That left….

Quickly, I placed my arm around Susan's back. She leaned into the touch. Susan's attempt to look together was failing at a rapid pace. She began to sob uncontrollably onto my shoulder. I knew what she was thinking about. The doctor had once again come to visit yesterday and told us Peter's chances were slim. Edmund took it the best, saying, "If anybody could beat the odds, it was Peter." Even as he said this though, his voice was shaking, not at all resolute as he had hoped. We all were aware that there was a good chance we could loose Peter forever, and I felt like I really didn't even get a chance to know him yet.

Returning to present, the now slightly more under control Susan was standing by the window looking out at the rainy June day. She began to laugh softly. "Lu, do you remember that rainy day at Professor Kirke's house when we played hide-and-go-seek?" Lucy chuckled softly, how could I forget, it was the start of everything!" "I suppose, and I wanted to play a dictionary game!" proclaimed Susan" As confused as I was, that did sound like serious, studious Susan. I sighed as the girls burst into a fit of giggles. As much as I felt they needed a laugh, I was about to shush them. I was afraid they would wake their brother. Two bright blue orbs blinked at me, the room went silent and I knew I was too late.

"Oh Peter!" exclaimed Lucy. "We hadn't meant to wake you!" Peter stuttered a raspy "It's kay Lu, I know y...y...you didn't mean to. I feel awful...l...l that you've been here j...j...just watching me sleep. You look tired. Why don't y...y...you go lay down, I promise I won't go anywhere." He ended this speech with a pained grin. "Peter, we really don't mind, in fact we want to stay here with you! Is that really that difficult to believe?" asked Susan. "Why yes, yes it is" whispered Peter smugly. The three of them laughed, and as a result of laughing too hard, Peter broke into a coughing fit. This was my cue and I quickly sprung into action. (Yet I felt guilty, was it wrong for me to be secretly happy to have an opportunity to assume a paternal role once again? Was it a crime?) I strode toward the bed and I held a handkerchief to Peter's lips as he cleared his airways. Lucy rubbed his back and Susan was whispering soothing words into his ears. Edmund must have heard the commotion because he entered the room panting. He quickly analyzed the scene in front of him, and raced to work along side Lucy.

After the episode was over, Peter asked if he could talk to Ed in private. The girls must have seen the necessity in it and left. I protested saying that I should be present in case he had trouble again. Peter politely as possible stated Edmund was perfectly capable of helping him, and besides, if something were to happen I would be right down stairs, where Edmund could easily yell to me. I suppose there was nothing else to say in response, so I quietly stood and left. Why wasn't I the one he wanted to talk to me? Wasn't I good enough? Why am I jealous of my year old son?

Okay, so what do you think? I feel awful for making all of you who liked this story wait so long. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think (good or bad) and if you have any ideas of what should happen next!

~ Kaywells


	8. Speak With a Purpose

**Alright! The next chapter is up in Edmund's POV!**

**Edmund's POV**

I was glad when they were all gone. It wasn't that I hadn't been alone with Peter the last few weeks., It was just usually he was unconscious. I missed our brotherly chats, but I had a feeling this was more important. I sighed and sat on the bed. Peter looked like he was about to speak. "Ed, I wasn't really asleep when the doctor was here yesterday." Oh Peter! Aslan, I can't believe it! Peter heard the doctor say he didn't have much of a chance, he wouldn't give up, would he? "Pete! Were you really awake that whole time! You mustn't give up- you've got to keep fighting! We need you!" I was frantic. I know my voice was 3 octaves too high and I was ramballing, but 10,000 thoughts were clashing in my head at once. Peter turned to look me in the eyes and I knew he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Edmund, you know me, I will try with every fiber of my being to fight this thing," he croaked out.

"But-"

"Peter there is no but- don't talk like that!" I blurted out

"Let me finish Ed, if this thing beats me, I need you to make me a promise."

At this point I was holding back tears "Of course Pete" I choked out.

"You have got to patch things up with Dad. Ed, I'm not a hero- Dad needs to know you three think he is a hero. Eddy, he is one. He left his family behind to fight. I know what that's like first hand. It is one of the most difficult things a person can do. Ed, you have to make sure Dad knows you love him, I can tell he feels out of place here. Show him we love him, no matter what happens to me- either way."

I didn't have to ask Peter what he meant by either way. A lump had formed in my throat.

"I'll do it for you Peter."

We sat in silence as I mulled over the conversation in my head. Not a hero? Peter was Narnia's hero. No doubt about it. Sure he had made a few mistakes, but he always came through in the end. Truth be told, Peter was my hero. Now I couldn't say that to him, he'd think it was odd and it would lead to a big ball of awkwardness (not there wasn't enough lately) He was my hero- not in a weird way, he was my brother, the kind of person I wanted to be. If he was not here, then who did I have to look up to? Who would I model myself after? I knew what the answer should be- but was it true?

Peter drifted off to sleep not long after our conversation. A gentle knock was heard on the wood of the door and I quietly whispered,"Come in." My father sat beside me we were, for what seemed like the 10th time that day, engaged in awkward silence. I knew this was my opportunity so I turned o my father and said ,"Dad." His head snapped up and looked surprised

"Dad, Peter and I had a little chat, and I realized something."

"What would that be?" He asked, still confused.

"Well, ummm, you see I…" This was harder than I thought. Hmmm.

"Go on Ed" said Dad looking at me concernedly.

"Well, uh '-

"What?" He asked looking even more confused.

"Well, Dad Ever since you returned, I really haven't been showing you how much I look up to you and care about you." I finished- the hard part was over

My father's eyes went wide. He looked caught off guard. Then I felt myself encircled in a firm embrace. He held me and I was rigid, but slowly, but surely, I leaned into the touch. My Dad seemed to be happy beyond words and held me tight. Who knew that a simple conversation could mean so much? Hours later I discovered that Peter had lain awake, facing the opposite wall with a smile on his face. I then scolded him gently. Why does he never sleep! Isn't that what sick people were supposed to do!

**I know, al little short but I thought it would be cute to do an insight into this relationship, so, what are your thoughts?**

**~Kaywells**


	9. One Day at a Time

**Sorry, this is up a little later than I expected- I hope you all had a Merry Christmas (or Happy Holiday- whichever winter festivity you celebrate) and a Blessed New Year. Warning! Fluffiness ahead! Sweet family moments!**

'Mr. Pevensie's POV

I couldn't believe what had just taken place. That was amazing. I can't find words to describe how happy I am right now. It feels like I just won Edmund back, like he thinks of me as his father and not a stranger. It's the greatest feeling in the world- pure bliss. I was high on happiness in that moment- with my sons I was never much of a tactile person, but I couldn't think of anything else to express how I felt. I embraced him. I don't care about how cold Eddy had acted before, I was ready to welcome the warmth.

I soon was brutally brought back down to reality when I heard Lucy shriek. I scrambled up the stairs, very lucky I didn't trip, and rushed into her room. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were sitting on Lucy bed. Edmund looked sad, Susan had tears cascading down her face, and Lucy had wide eyes and looked scarred. They were all starring at me and I was panting in the door way.

So soon we all explained ourselves. Edmund said he was telling the girls that Peter knew he might die from this. Lucy shrieked because she was afraid Peter would give up. Susan assured her that Peter would be the last person on Earth (and beyond) to give up on anything. She said she was just upset that Peter thought he could die, and here he didn't have sword skills or strategy to save himself. This confused me, but I didn't ask her to elaborate. The siblings held each other close and I sat on Lucy's bed- across the room, outside the circle.

I thought everything that had just happened had been undone, but then I heard Ed's voice speak across the room. "Dad, won't you come over here?" I smiled a small smile at the bittersweet situation and joined the hug. For the first time since I'd returned, I felt truly home.

NARNIA NARNIA NARNIA

Peter was awake for most of the afternoon. He talked some, ate a little bit, and watched Lucy perform one of her recent dreams. He seemed happy, which I think is a good sign. That night he asked me to stay with him while the others readied themselves for bed. I willingly obliged and took a seat on the corner of his bed. "Dad," he began "I made a mistake.

At first I couldn't believe what I'd heard, what could Peter have done? He never got in trouble. He even got in less trouble than Susan, which is saying a lot. Actually, It had been a long time since Helen had wrote me of anything bad Peter had been involved in. In fact, everything she has written to me the last few years about Peter has been good- how grown up he got, amazing marks in school, how caring he was with his siblings. So I wondered what wrong could he have done laying here in a bed ill?

"What do you mean Peter?"

"I did something so extremely wrong, I don't know if it's forgivable."

He looked down dejectedly, ashamed of himself. And I wondered what horrendous thing he could have done.

"The realization of it just hit me, otherwise I would have attempted to reconcile it so much sooner."

My heart broke at the look on his face and I knew what ever thing had happened, I would forgive in a heartbeat.

"Did something happen between you and Ed, or the girls?" I asked, still wondering.

"No," he looked up, "Between me and you." Peter had tears rolling down his face.

I was shocked. What does he mean? He didn't do anything to me. I suddenly realized he was going to make himself more ill. I quickly sprang into action and pulled him close whispering.

"Shhh. Pete, it's all right. Everything's fine. You didn't do anything, just please calm down."

"But, that's just it, its not alright, I did do something wrong."

"I didn't show you respect or care or anything a son should show his father." He sniffled

Realization hit. That's what he talked to Ed about, he felt guilty the whole time. He knew I felt out of place. I did that to him. The thought was unbearable. In that moment I pulled him closer.

"Peter, I am as proud of you as a father could be, I couldn't ask for a better son."

This caused him to cry harder. Eventually, his sobs evolved into a coughing fit. I rubbed circles on his back until it subsided. I didn't know what to do next. It was odd enough. Maybe I would talk like that to Lucy or maybe Su. It wasn't like that with my boys. They knew I loved them as a father loves his sons… it was just we never really felt the need to express it in a tactile way.

Peter looked up at me a bit surprised, but then a smile spread across his face he hugged me back and I was the happiest man on Earth, I'd gained back two sons in one day.

NARNIA NARNIA NARNIA

After that I got up and went to get myself a glass of water. I opened the door and saw three children looking at me. I saw the sheepish smiles playing on Lucy and Edmunds faces and the three glasses in Susan's hands. Susan had tears on her face. She shoved the glasses into Ed's arms and proceeded to fling hers around me.

"Daddy, that was so sweet!"

"Well, I uh, ummm."

"Peter was right, we don't show you how much we care!"

I hugged her back. Ed and Lucy were smiling and we were all happy. I was so happy I even offered to make dinner. After seeing the smoke from the oven fire, the next-door neighbor, brought over Shepherds pie, and life at the moment were okay. I could survive on happiness right now.

**Alright I know I'm a mush-ball- haha sorry I love fluffiness. Soooooo what did you think?**


	10. Bursting at the Seams

**Hello everybody! Hope the last chapter wasn't too fluffy. So anyways here is the next chapter. Edmund's POV. Just in case people are confused, not a slash story, just brotherly love.**

I will have to be on Peter's case when he gets better. He had been so sappy and

emotional. I smiled, I may laugh about it, but I thought it was a humbling thing to hear the my King cry. The last time that had happened had been on the Battlefield of Beruna. It put things in perspective, Peter and Susan could never go back to Narnia, which meant that their lives were here. Everything they had was our England family, which meant it had to work. Our family meant the world to him- he wasn't going to let it crumble. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, the past week and half had been torture. Ups and downs they were fought together. I then heard an audible gasp escape from Pete's room. I dashed to the door, fearing the worst.

Susan sat on his bed and he was stone still. All breath left me. My blood turned cold this couldn't be happening, No! Not to Peter! My King, my comrade, my brother in arms, my best friend he couldn't leave me, not Pete, NO! NO! NO! NO! The room began to sway, and I put my hand on the desk to support myself. Chills ran up and down my spine. Peter, whom had come back multiple times from being slashed by swords, cut with daggers, beat within an inch of his life had fallen to a simple Earthly illness. I couldn't believe it. Susan turned to me once the world started to spin.

"Isn't it great Ed! His fever broke!" her smile faded

"Edmund are you alright?"

"Ed!" she shrieked. This was the last thing I heard as my world melted into darkness.

NARNIA NARNIA NARNIA

I awoke to find a floral patterned blanket draped over me. From that I could deduce I was in Lucy's bed. I sighed. The back of my head was sore, but other than that I felt fine. I sat up and immediately Susan was on me.

"Oh! Edmund are you alright!"

"I'm perfectly fine Su, you don't have to worry." I suddenly felt all the color drain from my face as a thought was slammed into me.

"Peter!" I yelped, throwing off the covers and sprinting from the room.

I arrived in the doorway. Lucy and Dad sat at the edge of the bed, blocking my view of what I knew would be Peter's corpse. I shuddered. They were talking, but I wasn't listening.

"Eddy?" I never knew a simple sound could move a person so much.

I recognized that voice. That sound had made me so happy, I felt as if I would explode. I threw myself at him.

"I thought you were dead." I mumbled into his neck over and over.

"Ed, Eddy its alright, I'm okay, are you?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Yes, oh Peter! You don't understand how happy I am right now!"

"I think I do."

I looked up at him perplexedly.

"I'm pretty you feel the same way now as I did at Beruna."

I sighed. I had momentarily forgotten about that. I never want anybody to feel like that ever. I hugged Peter tighter. I whispered in his ear.

"Love you Pete."

"Love you too Ed."

With that, we both drifted off into a calm, peaceful sleep.

NARNIA NARNIA NARNIA

I woke up and found myself staring at my brother. His breathing was slow and even in my ear. I pulled myself up and out of the bed, careful not to wake Peter. I walked down the stairs, and found Lucy, Su, and Dad sitting around the table having breakfast. Each looked more rested than they had in days. I suppose they each finally got a good night's sleep since Peter was doing much better.

"Hullo Ed!" exclaimed Dad

"Morning" I replied

"That was quite a scare you gave us yesterday Ed."

"Sorry Su, I just couldn't bear the thought that… well you know."

Lucy rose from her seat and enveloped me in a hug. I returned the embrace. We stood there a few moments. I then felt another set of arms encircle us, they were slim yet strong, clad in cotton. Simultaneously a pair of rough worn arms closed in the group. I smiled to myself. Things were looking up.

NARNIA NARNIA NARNIA

Dad called to have him come and look at Peter, so we would be sure that he was definitely in the clear. I stood outside the room. Dad had gone to meet up with one of his army buddies for a drink. At first he refused to go saying he couldn't leave. We spent at least an hour convincing him. He finally obliged, I think more so to get us to stop than him actually believing it. Susan went to pick up a few things at the market, and took Lucy along.

The Doctor opened the door and I turned my attention towards him.

"That sure is a strong boy."

I smiled, "I know."

"A few days ago I would have told you to say goodbye, his recovery is a miracle, he sure seems like a determined lad."

I smiled to myself, he had no idea.

"Well I must be off. He should remain in bed for a few more days. He'll be a bit weak for a while, but after that wears off there shouldn't be any lasting effects."

"Thank you, Doctor."

I showed him out and made my way to Peter's room. I sat at his bedside. I had my brother back, and we had all the rest of summer holiday to spend together. I was at a new level of exuberance.

**Okay, so the story is ending, another chapter or two. I'm not 100% happy with the way this one turned out, it was a hard one to write. I was never an Edmund fan, but writing this story has allowed him to grow on me. My first love is still Peter, but Ed is cool too. Thank you all for your reviews, I try to respond to as many of them as I can. Thanks again for your support!**

**~Kaywells**


	11. I Learn from the Best

***Author hides under her kitchen table in hope of not being trampled by an angry mob.* Okay, hi again! I'm sorry this is once again up later than I expected, I was almost finished when my computer had a spazz attack and it didn't auto recover, which left me to mourn the loss of it. This is the last chapter, and its kind of sad for it to be over, yet at the same time a relief. There are several different POVs in this chapter, including a new perspective. I put them in bold to avoid confusion.**

**'s POV. **

Life was generally good right now. I had my children on my side, Peter was going to be fine. And I'd spent last night with the boys. I suppose there is not much more I could ask for. With things going the way they are, I'm to believe we are being watched over. I am ready for life to return to a state of semi-normalness, I've earned it, haven't I?

I sat at the kitchen table with the morning paper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Not much was new with the world today. I suppose no news is good news. I was getting quite engaged in an article about the American government, when I heard a shrill yell from upstairs. I immediately feared I had lost something that I had only just gained. And I quickly navigated my way up the stairs.

I arrived at the room that held the source of the noise. I was just about to throw the door open when I heard something else, something that made me stop-a giggle. The shriek had been one of mirth. Nobody was injured, or ill, or in danger of any way shape or form, they were just being kids, laughing and having a good time. This made me smile as I retreated to my place downstairs. Maybe I'll be able to catch my favorite program on the radio.

**ED's POV**

"SU!" I yell.

"Well, it's true!" She responds shaking with laughter.

"He did look just like a little piglet!" Lucy chimes in.

"Oink, Oink" she continues through her giggles.

"Pig, or no pig, he will leave our Susan alone," says a strong, rich baritone from the opposite side of the room.

Boy, is it good to have Pete back! I sure missed him. I smile as I think back to the incident they are referring to. Some boy, Banks or something, had been following Susan around. She came home in tears. As usual, Peter saved the day. He stood in-front of her protectively. The kid swung at him and one could hear the sound of his fist connecting with my brother's jaw. Peter just stood there he straightened up and stood tall and proud, looking more kingly than ever. He stared at the boy straight in the eye and said, "Don't you even think about coming near my sister again." The fellow bolted, and none of us have seen him since. As I exited my train of thought, and observed my surroundings, I noticed the topic of conversation had changed yet again.

**1 WEEK LATER**

**Peter's POV**

"Well son, looks like you are almost set. Like I said before, it will take a while until you are full-strength, but you can return to most of your usual daily activities, just be sure to rest every now and then- okay?"

"Of course, doctor." I reply, smiling like an idiot.

"Alright, lad, take it easy."

I nod my thanks as he leaves the room and I here him speaking to dad downstairs about something or other. The others decided to go for a stroll after I insisted I would be fine here alone. I decided I would surprise them.

I showered and dressed. I became frustrated at the amount of energy this otherwise simple task seemed to take. Slowly I mad my way downstairs and onto the front porch. There I gladly take a seat on the old, wooden swing.

I reminisced about the summer that my father let me help him put the swing up. I recall him making holes into the porch ceiling and attaching loop like things. I also recall him assisting me in cutting the rope, so both pieces were the same length. We each tied a side to the plank of wood that had two circular openings across from one another. Now, I realize Dad must have retied my side when I wasn't looking, because at six, I was barely able to tie my shoes. This thought caused me to smile. Hooks were attached to the ends of the rope and Dad put me upon his shoulders so I was able to link the "loops" and holes together. I had been so proud. I made Mom and the others come and look at MY handiwork. Dad told me that since I had helped that I could have the first ride on it. I turned to 2 year old Edmund and asked if he would like my turn. He squealed with glee as I gave him a push. That had made missing my turn worthwhile.

"Peter!"

I turned my head to the side to see Lucy bound up the walkway and throw her arms around me. I shot a smile at Ed and Susan over the top of Lu's dark head. I knew they were as happy as Lucy just by the look on their faces. Finally Lucy let go and proceed to sit on my lap. She talked about everything. Who they saw on their walk, what kinds of dogs they met, about how they stopped at the park and so on. Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy to listen to what she had to say, but I was exhausted. I wouldn't let them know that, knowing Ed and Su they would force me to bed, for yet another week.

I tried to stifle a yawn, but I know Edmund saw it.

"Peter! You look utterly exhausted, shouldn't you be going to bed?" he said looking at me concernedly.

I laughed to myself, of course Ed was being a worrywart, but I decided to humor him.

"I suppose."

I stood up, not realizing how drained I actually was. I swayed on my feet, and would have crumpled to the ground had my siblings no rushed to steady me.

"Lion's mane, Peter!" my brother whispered under his breath.

I sent him a goofy half smile that was returned. He just shook his head as they led me inside. We passed my father as he sat at the table.

"Is everything alright?" he asked

"Fine" I said weakly

He got up and approached the group. He put a hand on my back.

"You had an awful lot of patience to listen to such a detailed description of their adventure." He whispers in my ear.

I shot him a questioning look.

"I opened the fornt window" he explains

"You have really grown up, and become responsible, Peter."

"Well, I learn from the best." I send him a smile.

Tears well in his eyes as he pats me on the shoulder and quietly utters, "Good man, son, good man."

I can only smile stupidly and reach over to hug him. Then I continue up the stairs, quite ready for a nap.

**Mr. Pevensie's POV**

I watched his back as he moved up the stairs slowly. I grin. I'm so proud of my boy- my son, Peter.

**THE END**

**Okay I know it isn't great, its my first fanfic. So any thoughts: the good, the bad, the ugly, please review, so I may better myself as a writer. I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, you're the reason I keep writing! Special shout-out to Queen Su, Fierce Queen, Aslan is Love, Princess Lucy, ****RenesmeeCullen101, and to any other of my amazing loyal reviewers. ****I'll have a few more ones-shots up and I have a possible idea for a multi-chapter fic so stay tuned!**

**~Kaywells**


End file.
